Zexion's new messed life
by R.ninja the plushie alchemist
Summary: Zexion's rich Aunt ships him off to a large two stories home on the beach that is all his so he can go to Destiny High, He meets Demyx and others woa when did Zexion get friends that dont die. Life just got good and messed


_OKAY FIRST CHAPPY! OF FIRST STORY_

_Yaoi, Yuri, and het don't like all three in one story get out –points to back button- this is for your sanity, M for craziness, weirdness, randomness, lemons later, safety, possible anything including rape, self harm etc etc. Okay if you aren't too scared by now then have fun and review please, but only compliments/random comments and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM. _

_P.S. MAJOR O.CNESS I think THIS IS FANFICTION I(THE FAN) CAN MAKE THEM DO ANYTHING BWUAHAHAH_

_P.S.2: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE INSANLY WEIRD PLOT IDEAS OKAY IM JUST SOME CRAZY FANBOY_

_P.S.3 IN YOUR REVIEW TELL ME WHO PENCE SHOULD GO WITH!_

**Zexion's New Friends are Weirdos**

Zexion started out the window watching the scenery pass quickly, he could relate his life to the scenery passing by, everyone he had ever befriend was gone in the blink of an eye, whether he moved, they committed suicide, or some other reason. Zexion was moving again this time he wouldn't live with his parents they had died recently and now his aunt was shipping off to a well known high school on Destiny Island, called Destiny High, Zexion had chuckled silently when first learned the name. The car pulled up outside his new house, his aunt had been kind enough to buy him a two story house on the beach. Zexion was glad he had been given to his rich aunt at least he knew he would get what ever he wanted as long as he didn't go live with her. She had practically said that herself. He unlocked the door to his new house and found is stocked with boxes that he didn't own; he ripped open the lids of some of the boxes. He stood in shock it one box was filled with Cd's tonnes of bands, tonnes of genre, some he didn't like. He thought out loud to himself, "Hell, she must really want me to stay here." Zexion looked into another box, video games. X-box 360 games, Wii games, Ps2 games, Ps3 games, Game Cube games, PSP games, Nintendo DS games, Zexion collapsed on to his hands and knees screaming, "YES, HELL YES THIS IS GONNA BE AWSOME!!" He heard a knock on the door behind him. Zexion open it slowly only to have it swung open forcefully as someone had jumped at him.

The blue-haired boy was being choked in a hug by a gleeful blonde. Zexion pushed the blonde away from him, "Who the fuck are you!" The blonde step back and bowed and straightened up grinning, "I am Demyx your new neighbour…well...technically your mine since you just moved here but whatever."

Zexion sighed and rubbed his temples, "Get out Demyx and try that again." He pushed Demyx outside and closed the door. He heard a knock and opened the door, smiling. Demyx reintroduced himself, "Hello, my name is Demyx your new neighbour, may I come in?" Zexion stopped himself form laughing, "Hello Demyx, my name is Zexion pleasure to meet you, and sure come on in I could use some help unpacking all my shit." Zexion let Demyx in, who burst out laughing, "What kind of stupid, fucking way did we just introduce ourselves. Anyway so you're my new neighbour I see, okay since I take it you are going to Destiny High I gotta tell you some stuff." Demyx sat Zexion on the floor and paced thinking of were to start. Demyx grinned, "Okay One, it's an all boys high school. Two most of these guys are gay, me included. Three you're sexy, Zexy so be careful. Four there is a gang called organization 13 at the school I belong to it, it is just a group of most of the schools smartest, a few others just don't want to join Xemnas , our leader doesn't care though he seems like the type to. Five Axel is my best friend, he is a jerk sometimes but he can't help it, Roxas his boyfriend, is always so hmm….untalkative and will not let your hurt his friends or family, his brother Sora is too happy and is the same with his friends and family, his boyfriend is Riku…YOU KNOW WHAT I'LL JUST WRITE THIS ALL DOWN LATER INSTEAD!" Zexion sat they with a glaze over his eyes as he watched the sexy blonde ramble on. Zexion shook his head thinking **I'm not gay! **Demyx looked around the room noticing the tonnes of boxes, he turned to Zexion, "Well Zexy lets start unpacking your shit." They spent hours unpacking box after box, filled with clothes, CDs, DVDs, games, 10 mp3 players, different game consoles, a DVD player, four huge Plasma TVs, more clothes, books, school supplies, toiletries, appliances, cooking stuff, plates, utensils, and even more shit. Demyx collapsed and exclaimed, "Shit Zexy why do you have so much shit." Zexion shrugged, "My aunt bought it all for me." Demyx almost fainted but just stumbled, "Okay Zexion tonight right here we are having an insane welcoming to your own home gaming party, okay, I'm gonna called Axel, Roxas, Sora, Seifer, Pence, Hayner, Ollette, Kairi, Namine, Cloud, Vincent, Riku, Rude, Reno, Paine, Rikku, Yuffie, Marly, Leon, Selphie, Yuna, Tidus, and Wakka. We can go to the super market and buy tonnes of junk food and pop, and order pizzas and Chinese food, and THIS IS GONNA BE SO FUN." Zexion just kept nodding because all he needed his new friend to be there the one who was much to happy to commit suicide, and he wasn't moving anywhere.

Demyx got Axel and Roxas to come to Zexion's house, to help set up the 4 TVs one with X-Box 360, one with Ps3, one with the Wii, and one with a DVD player and tonnes of DVDs for the night. There was a couch that ran the entire length of one wall, and several bean bag chairs on the floor. Zexion and Demyx went to the supermarket, while Axel and Roxas called everyone and went to pick up those who needed to be, when Demyx and Zexion got back everyone else was there. Everyone yelled, "HI!" as Zexion and everyone got up to say hug, shake hands, slap on the back, and even a glomp from Sora. Demyx ordered the pizzas and Chinese food, and Zexion paid for it all, thanking every religious figure that his parents had left him a lot of money. Everyone grabbed paper plates and cans of pop and filled their plates with food before returning to their spots, Zexion and Demyx were forced to share a large bean bag which was the size of a love seat. Axel started chanting, "Speech Speech Speech!!" and soon everyone joined in. Zexion got up, faced Axel, took a deep breath, "Shut the fuck up, lets eat and game." Everyone roared with laughter, and Zexion and Demyx went head to head in guitar hero 3 on the Ps3 ; Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Cloud, Vincent, Leon, Reno, Rude, Rikku, Pence, Tidus, Wakka, Paine, Yuffie, and Yuna had four TVs and X-box 360s system linked playing Halo 3. Seifer and Hayner were making out on the couch, Selphie, Namine and Marly were watching some chick-flick; and Ollette and Kairi were playing DDR on the Wii.

After hours of random gaming, movie watching, eating a lot, and a hell of a lot of shouting and randomness, and even Seifer and Hayner going out to Seifer's car a while. When upon return with a limping Hayner, they got many cheers and whistles. At about 5 am they decide they would all watch one movie and call it a morning. Roxas and Axel snuggled up on a bean bag chair, Sora and Riku in the corner of the couch, Wakka and Tidus on another bean bag chair, Hayner sitting on Seifer's lap leaning against him on the couch, Cloud and Leon snuggling together on another bean bag, Selpie and Ollette on the couch, Kaira and Namine on the floor, Rude and Reno also on the couch, Marly and Paine on a bean bag, Yuffie and Yuna on the couch, Demyx and Zexion on a bean bag, Rikku and Vincent on the last bean bag, and Pence on the floor alone somewhere between all the couples. They watched The Number 23 which freaked out most of them as they snuggled into their partners. After the movie only Zexion and Demyx were awake, Zexion brought Demyx onto the patio in the back and they lay in one of the hammocks. Zexion lay on Demyx's chest, "Demyx, I think we could become more than friends, I want to know you better." Demyx played with Zexion's hair, "Why don't we become so and learn about each, starting with how are you so sexy, Zexy?" Zexion blushed, "Well Dem-Dem, we should, and why are you so cute?" Zexion rested his hands on his chin on Demyx's chest. Demyx's wrapped his arms around Zexion's waist, "Let's get a little sleep before everyone wakes up and starts the loudness again." Zexion sighed, "Okay..." Zexion closed his eyes moving his hands so his cheek lay on Demyx's shirted chest instead. "Dem-Dem, I don't want to sleep." Demyx smiled, "Okay Zexy, We can lie here awake if you want." Demyx flipped Zexion over, so that Zexion lay on Demyx's his head on Demyx's shoulder, their legs wrapped together, and Demyx's ams wrapped tightly around Zexion's thin waist. "Zexy, are you anorexic?" Zexion flinched, "I don't think so…" Demyx sounded slightly angry, "Zexion, tell me are you or not?"

Zexion sighed, "Yea kinda…I try to eat but I can hardly keep food down." Demyx started tearing up, "Zexy…we are gonna have to fix that." Zexion sighed sinking into Demyx as much as possible, "I know but don't cry about it." Suddenly a crash was heard from inside, Axel and Roxas ran out of the house followed by an angry, well everyone else. Demyx sighed and Zexion screamed loudly, "RAWWRR SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Everyone immediately stopped and saw Demyx and Zexion, Demyx decide to yell next, "GET BACK INSIDE 2 MORE HOURS OF SLEEP, AXEL ROXAS USE THE OTHER HAMMOCK, AND IF I HAVE TO GET UP, I WON'T BE A HAPPY DEM-DEM AND ZEXY WONT BE HAPPY EITHER, AND YOU WON'T LIKE US NOT HAPPY!" Zexion giggle and yelled, "GOT IT LOSERS? GOOD NOW GO BACK INSIDE PLAY CAMES FOR ALL I CARE JUST NOT TO LOUD!" Everyone but Axel and Roxas went inside insanely scared by Demyx, the happy sitar player, yelling, something he never does. Axel and Roxas laughed as they made there way to the hammock, Demyx asked "What did you two do this time?" Roxas stopped laughing for a moment, "Well we put guitar hero on mute, and chose a song we knew would be loud and we started playing and suddenly turned the volume up to its highest." Axel pulled Roxas onto the hammock and told him to be quiet as he laughed. Demyx laughed insanely making Zexion shake uncomfortable. "Deemm-Demm, stop it that's uncomfortable!!" Demyx's tried to stop laughing but Zexion rolled to the side of Demyx only to have Demyx try and pull him back. Zexion struggled against Demyx but just gave up to be pulled back on to him. Axel and Roxas were making out on the hammock Roxas straddling Axel.

inside the house

Seifer was straddling Hayner as they made out, Wakka pushing Tidus up against a wall,

Sora and Riku sitting on the couch turned to each other, Cloud straddling Leon on the kitchen floor, Selphie and Ollette blushing had retreat out to the front patio were they held each other exchanging a few kisses, Kairi and Namine were feeling each other up as they made out in the closet, Yuffie and Yuna in another closet both with no shirts on as they made out, Vincent and Rikku were making out on the kitchen table, Paine was holding Marly's against one of the closet doors while she attacked his neck, Rude and Reno were lying on the couch, and Pence was playing Guitar Hero 3.

back outside Zexion pulled Demyx up and they walked inside the house and Zexion stood shocked thinking out loud, "What have I gotten my self into…

**End of Chapter 1**

_AUTHORS NOTE_

_Okay yea first story, 1) HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA REMEMBER ALL THESE COUPLES!!! 2) no they aren't all sluts they were just crazy for that small amount of time from to much junk-food as will be explained next chapter_

_Okay everyone I need someone for pence to be with I can't have him be all alone! Vincent and Rikku were paired up because I couldn't think of who to put either with. _

_Okay next chappy :Zexion Explodes at people, School starts, No freaky make out house, Yuri couples have a party thing they just talk and play T or D(nothing to "bad" happens)_

_Okay PLEASE REVIEW thought please don't flame randomly if your gonna insult explain why you re WITH A GOOD REASON, and if your gonna say my grammar/spelling suck point out places so I can fix._


End file.
